


Dextro Types Looking Out For Each Other

by gaymingtrash



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus walks in on Tali patching herself up after a firefight. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dextro Types Looking Out For Each Other

Walking into the medical bay, Garrus was surprised to find Tali patching up her envirosuit. She'd caught some gunfire in the last battle, and she was twisted round trying to patch the seam at a very awkward angle.

Garrus realised that she hadn't noticed him coming in, and so he cleared his throat to announce himself - he didn't want her to turn around and just catch him staring.

“Sorry, uh – I was looking for Dr Chakwas? I heard she’d been mis-sold some turian brandy, and, well, I was going to volunteer to take it off her hands.”

Tali’s hands flew to the split seam in her envirosuit, trying to cover the exposed skin. It would have been too much to let Garrus see her without her suit on - even just a little bit - it wouldn't have been any kind of appropriate, really.

“Keelah, you made me jump. Chakwas isn’t here – I came here to patch up my suit. It’s cleaner in here than the rest of the ship, I thought it would be the most safe.”

“You got caught pretty bad, huh?”

“These suits are pretty tough – they have to be. But then, gunfire is also pretty tough.”

“Are you hurt?” Garrus asked, surprised by the concern that he felt for the quarian in front of him.

Tali paused for a moment before answering – she didn’t like to look weak next to the other crew members. She _wasn’t_ weak, and nobody would say she was – but she was inexperienced next to the likes of Garrus Vakarian and the commander. She’d never been a soldier, and that kind of foot fighting isn’t anything anybody prepares for on the flotilla – that’s what warships are for. But on the other hand, she trusted Garrus – dextro types looking out for each other, she supposed.

“A little,” she sighed. “Chakwas is all out of dextro-friendly painkillers. There won’t be any ‘til we stop at the next port, and until then…” she shrugged, and Garrus caught the hint of a wince behind her mask.

Garrus looked around conspiratorially, as if making sure nobody was listening in to them. He knew there was nobody else there, but he thought the theatre might cheer her up. He leaned into Tali – “look, don’t tell anyone, but I have some.”

“You do?”

“I keep them whenever the good doctor prescribes them. Pain meds? They’re not really very turian. Not,” he rushed to add, “that I think there’s anything wrong with them. Just, I feel like I’m a better soldier if I know what hurts. But we’re off-duty and on our way to the citadel – to hell with ‘soldiering’.”

“If you would do that for me, I owe you some brandy.”

“We could share it, you know. Triple-filtered.” He grinned. “Through an emergency induction port,” he added, trying ineffectually to roll his ‘r’s in the endearing way that he’d noticed Tali does.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that, Vakarian.”

“Be nice to me Tali, I have the painkillers,” he teased, making to nudge her before turning it mid-way into a gesture that didn’t quite manage to not be awkward. She narrowed her eyes at him, but she laughed, too.

“You’re so mean… and I’m okay with that.”


End file.
